Olicity Parenting 101
by Prettyhex04
Summary: The adventures of parenthood, starring Olicity x
1. Chapter 1

**So here's another series that I can begin adding to. I feel domestic and fluffy...no I haven't been watching Lilo and Stitch... _I regret nothing_.  
**

 **As always, leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Thanks and enjoy x**

 _You tuck me in_

 _Turn out the light_

 _Kept me safe and sound at night_

 _Little girls depend on things like that._

 _Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

 _Had to drive me drive me everywhere_

 _You were always there when I looked back._

"Alright, Mikaela time for bed. Come on, in you get" Oliver said around a smile as he chased his five year old daughter, who was more like her mother than her father.

"Story time! Story time!"

"It's like five minutes before your bedtime miss…you're pushing your luck" in a sing-songy voice that he knew his daughter loved, Oliver sighed at the puppy-dog face Felicity had basically perfected over the years of both friendship and marriage. You'd think after spending so much time with her that he'd be immune to the face…yeah _no_. " _Fine_ , fine but if your mother finds out about this, I'm blaming _you_ "

Tucking his larger figure under her duvet as Mikaela cuddled up against his side, dipping below his arm, he didn't have to ask to know what story she wanted him to tell her.

It never changed.

"The Guardian!"

" _Obviously"_ despite his mocking tone, Oliver was always left in awe, his heart pounding twice as hard, when not only his wife saw him as a hero but also his five year old daughter. "Alright, where to begin…where to begin"

"Start with when he first met mum!"

"Alright, munchkin. So…as you know, the Arrow, he was never seen through what he was trying to do, even if he was going about it all in the wrong way. His sole mission since the very beginning was to protect his city and the innocent living within. Everybody saw him as a monster…all, except your mum. She saw him in a way that he didn't even see himself, she didn't see a monster…she saw a person hiding beneath the mask that didn't let himself feel. Others always came first before him. When he heard of her, after defending his honour to one of the men determined to hunt him down, the Arrow didn't think it to be true, couldn't think it possible that somebody could see past the wrong he fell upon" gazing at a spot on his daughter's bedroom wall as he recalled the story and the wonder he felt when he first met Felicity and when she spoke about 'The Hood' but not in the disgusted way others had spoken of him"

"But he did, and he trusted her when he got hurt protecting others…so he came to her for her help" Mikaela pitched in, smiling in glee that _she_ was the daughter of the remarkable woman in question.

"Yes he did, he put his trust in her and she didn't let him down despite having the man that could potentially kill her in her backseat. From that point on, the Arrow made it his mission to keep her safe while they began working together. Him going to her for help when he needed it"

Not pausing in the story of how he began to trust Felicity with not only his secret but with his life, Oliver didn't seem to notice his daughter leisurely falling asleep until he felt the weight of her head on his chest increase slightly. Glancing down, Oliver couldn't help the smile that overtook him at the sight of his daughter asleep, snuggled into his side.

"Hey, hero, I don't think you're moving anytime soon" a whisper from the doorway to Mikaela's bedroom soon broke through his train of thoughts, looking up to reveal his wife leaning up against the doorframe smiling that contagious bugger that practically lightened up his entire life.

"You know, there's always room for one more" lifting his other arm, Felicity just took the opportunity to take in the sight of her husband cuddled up with their daughter with a pretty pink duvet covered in tiaras. "…there always is"

Moving quietly towards the bed, Felicity ducked beneath his arm and settled awkwardly on the near-edge of the mattress that was designed solely for the body of _one_ person, not three.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go" murmuring into her ear while planting a deep kiss on her temple, Oliver tightened his grasp of her waist.

"You never do…it's one of the many things I love about you"

"…best decision I've ever made"


	2. Chapter 2

So fine maybe it was childish of her but to be really honest, could you blame her?

In the course of a week Felicity had been released from the hospital after the birth of their beautiful daughter and during the week, Ava's wanted Oliver more than her.

At first she thought it as though not something to worry herself over but then the amount of times Ava's actually wanted to be held by her had lessened considerably.

Maybe it was the effects of the birth, the recovery she was still going through, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt that her daughter didn't want to held by her or anything including her, except when she gave Ava her nightly and daily feed.

So when Ava began wailing in the other room in the middle of the night, setting the baby monitor off, Felicity remained as still as she could that told Oliver she was still asleep. She never would've thought that the excuse of recovering from childbirth could be used so many times.

Denying to so much as open her eyes, Felicity could hear every moment between her husband and their daughter, and couldn't hold back the few stray tears that burst through her barrier at that despite going through all the work of carrying their daughter and growing her then birthing her into the world, she's never had that moment with her.

Sighing, Oliver rose from their bed and wandered through to where Ava lay in her crib crying. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that Felicity was as awake as him and that she believed Ava preferred him more than her so refused to spend quality time with their daughter besides her feedings.

So instead she simply spent most of her time on working on her own company from home, making the most out of the rest of her maternity leave. It's not going to feel that good when she returns to piles upon piles of work mounting up so she wouldn't have _as much_ to do when she got back.

 _It hurt_ …it hurt him to think that she could possibly think that was the truth.

Cradling the infant to his chest like she were made of china, no matter what he tried he couldn't stop her from crying.

It wasn't because she was hungry since she'd been fed like half an hour ago, wasn't a dirty nappy because he'd changed it after the feeding, she wasn't winded since he'd tried that…so what could it be.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?" cooing down to her, he followed her gaze to the doorway and he knew what Ava wanted.

Ava wanted her mum.

Smiling down at her in understanding, Oliver carefully transferred her to lay her against his shoulder as he moved back towards the bed he shared with Felicity.

"Felicity?" calling out her name softly as he strolled over to her side of the bed, sitting down on the edge with Ava still safely secured in his arms despite outstretched grabby hands directed at his wife. When she showed no sign of movement, he let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "Felicity, come on I know you're awake. You were awake when I got up"

Huffing in irritation, Felicity removed her arm from across her face to look up at her husband with a slightly quieter Ava.

"What? I fed Ava like half an hour ago, she doesn't need feeding" weariness was present in her features as Felicity rolled to her side, curling her legs up into her body to make more room for Oliver.

"Yeah I know, she wants you" as he spoke, Ava reached out towards her mother, making more grabby hands at her with a red face, a noticeable sign that she's been crying.

Sluggishly looking up at Oliver then to Ava, Felicity sighed in defeat "…fine, give her here then" smiling in response as he lowered their daughter in her mother's arms, Ava let out a seeming sigh of relief before quieting completely, Felicity moving so she could rest her back against the headboard. If Oliver heard her mumbling, 'but get ready to have her back in a couple minutes when she begins crying for you' he didn't say a word.

Glancing up at her mum, Ava laid cradled against Felicity's chest as she contentedly began sucking her thumb.

Returning to his side of the bed with a smirk, Oliver resumed his initial sleeping position before muttering to his wife.

"You know she doesn't prefer me, Felicity. She needs her mum more than anything and I doubt she'll let you be forgetting that" muttering the last words before exhaustion fell upon him, Felicity turned to glance down at her daughter, who had already fallen asleep in her arms.

Being wary to keep Ava on the left side of her chest as she slept on the right side of the bed and didn't want her falling off and from the height potentially injuring her, Felicity fell asleep clutching her baby girl to her chest.

* * *

As she slowly came to, Felicity opened her eyes to reveal a picturesque sight right in front of her.

Laid out still sound asleep in front of her was Ava cushioned against the pillow that lay in the middle of the bed. Oliver turned towards his daughter with his arm curled around the baby as Felicity went literally face to face with her daughter, the little girl in question gripping the index finger of her left hand as it lay just in front of her face against her pillow.

Now this is a sight she could get used to.


End file.
